


Greedy

by kiyala



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Flexibility, M/M, Size Difference, Tail sucking, Tetsuya Is Part Demon, penis piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Asmodai is indulgent and Tetsuya knows exactly what he wants
Relationships: Second Omni Demon Lord Asmodai/Kurodake Tetsuya
Kudos: 15





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



> Happy birthday Scotty!
> 
> I think of this being set some indeterminate time in the future when Tetsuya starts showing signs of being ~~the future king of magic world~~ a demon.

Tetsuya has gotten more flexible. 

It’s the years of dancing, of building muscle and teaching it to move with a fluidity that’s more than human. It’s the demon blood that’s finally showing itself: these days, whenever Tetsuya’s done after a dance, there’s a glow to his eyes and the air smells just that little bit sweeter. 

Asmodai loves it and he loves the way Tetsuya gets after dancing. One moment Tetsuya’s sitting on Asmodai’s face, his cock pink and pretty as it leaks right down Asmodai’s throat. The next, he’s clearly decided his mouth is too empty and he’s arching back into a bridge, head resting against Asmodai’s stomach, lips parting for his cock. 

“Tetsu,” Asmodai sighs, lifting his hips slowly, feeding more of his cock into Tetsuya’s mouth until he gags, throat tightening and cock dripping a thick, desperate mess on Asmodai’s tongue. 

Asmodai lowers his hips, until Tetsuya’s mouth is empty and he’s gasping for breath and trying not to whine like the demanding little brat that he is. Asmodai loves him like he loves magic, like he loves being alive. He takes his nails along Tetsuya’s abdomen just to hear him whine, high-pitched and needy. “Good boy.”

The praise always makes Tetsuya go weak at the knees and it’s no different this time. He’d fall out of his bridge if Asmodai wasn’t ready for it, holding Tetsuya’s waist between his hands and lowering him down to lie back against the length of his torso. It’s still a good stretch, his knees on either side of Asmodai’s head and cock still in his mouth. 

Tetsuya reaches for Asmodai’s cock with both hands until it’s resting hot and heavy across his face and he can mouth at it with gentle kisses and kitten licks. His fingers run along the ladder of piercings and he whines again. 

Asmodai wants to bury himself in Tetsuya, all the way in until his stomach’s bulging from it. He swallows around Tetsuya’s cock, tongue snaking around the length of it until Tetsuya shouts out, fingers digging into Asmodai’s skin as he bucks his hips forward. He’s always so easy to overwhelm and he’s weak to the way Asmodai’s tongue wraps around him as if to devour him. He comes with his face buried in the crook of his elbow, shaking with pleasure, and Asmodai doesn’t give him a single moment to come down from it, releasing Tetsuya from his mouth just to lift him higher and snake his tongue down lower. 

“Fuck,” Tetsuya says weakly as Asmodai’s tongue slides into him. He reaches down, slicking a finger on Asmodai’s saliva and working it into himself as well. 

It’s a slow process, when Asmodai is so big and Tetsuya is so little. Tetsuya works another finger into himself, and another and another until he has three fingers from both hands, spreading himself open for Asmodai’s tongue to slide deeper than they can reach. 

And if Asmodai’s releasing an aphrodisiac into the deepest reaches of Tetsuya’s body so he’s even more desperate for it, well, he’s a demon after all. 

When Tetsuya is finally, _finally_ ready, Asmodai lifts him up to reposition them both. He lies back with Tetsuya straddling him, slowly sliding into him a little at a time. 

He stops when he’s a third of the way in, stroking Tetsuya’s thighs with a smile. Tetsuya has already come once, his stomach and thighs dripping with it. “Babe, the neighbours are gonna hear you if you keep moaning like that.”

If anything, that only encourages Tetsuya, little exhibitionist that he is. Asmodai can’t say he minds it, at least until he’s almost the entire way in and Tetsuya’s moans are so loud his voice is bouncing off their walls. Asmodai sighs fondly, bringing his tail up to Tetsuya’s mouth. 

“There you go,” Asmodai says, as Tetsuya eagerly parts his lips for it and sucks it down the same way he did with Asmodai’s cock before. It keeps his mouth busy enough that at least his moans are muffled. 

By the time Asmodai is all the way in, he’s lost count of how many times Tetsuya’s come already. Tetsuya’s eyes are unfocused and he’s drooling around the tail in his mouth. He drops his hands to his stomach, feeling out the shape of Asmodai’s cock in him. 

“You like that?” Asmodai asks with a grin, grinding his hips. “You full enough yet?”

Tetsuya spits Asmodai’s tail out and gives him a dazed smile, drool dripping down his chin. “Not yet. You still gotta come in me.”

“Greedy,” Asmodai growls, holding Tetsuya’s hips still as he pulls back and slams into him. He doesn’t even try to muffle the way Tetsuya cries out. 

He flips them over so that Tetsuya’s lying on his back and bent in half, legs in the air. He presses his hand down on Tetsuya’s stomach, stroking himself through it. Tetsuya whines, his head falling back against the floor. Asmodai pulls out, dragging his piercings out of Tetsuya’s swollen, puffy hole one barbell at a time before he presses them back in. 

Tetsuya sobs out, reaching down to where they’re joined. “Again. Let me feel it again.”

“Such a greedy boy.” Asmodai obliges, taking Tetsuya’s hand and guiding it so he can feel each barbell as it slides out, and then back in. He does it again and again, until Tetsuya comes all over his own stomach twice, until Tetsuya is panting and covered in come and sweat. His face is flushed and it goes all the way down his chest. He’s trembling and desperate, and Asmodai is torn between making him come until he’s dry and just giving him what he wants. 

“Want you,” Tetsuya pants. 

“I know, baby—“

Tetsuya isn’t done. “Want you to fill me up. Get my belly nice and round with your come like you knocked me up.”

“ _Fuck_ , Tetsu.” Asmodai thrusts into him again, burying himself as deep as he can before he comes. He grits his teeth but that does nothing to hold back his growl as he fills Tetsuya up, his stomach swelling until it’s round and tight. 

“Hurts,” Tetsuya whines, resting a hand on his belly. “Feels so good.”

“Grow your tail already,” Asmodai grumbles, like Tetsuya has any control over it. “So I can fill you up like this and use your own tail to plug you up and keep you nice and full.”

Tetsuya whimpers as a dry orgasm shakes through him. Asmodai strokes his cheek fondly, brushing his tear tracks away and bending down to kiss him. Tetsuya clings to him with shaking hands. 

“You did so good,” Asmodai tells him. “I’m gonna pull out now.”

Tetsuya nods, even though he’s pouting. He spreads his legs to make it easier and Asmodai is slow and careful as he pulls out. 

“Ohh,” Tetsuya moans as Asmodai’s come gushes out of him in an endless flow. He presses down on his stomach and Asmodai’s mouth goes dry as he watches it all. 

“You’re amazing, Tetsu,” he murmurs, soft and reverent as he strokes his fingers through the mess of it, on the inside of Tetsuya‘s thighs and all over the bed, soaking it through. “Fuck, you had all of that in you.”

Tetsuya gives him a dazed smile, his eyes heavy-lidded. Asmodai settles down beside him, pulling Tetsuya against his body, stroking a hand down his side. 

“I want a plug next time,” Tetsuya says around a yawn. “If I don’t get my tail. Want to stay round with your babies.”

“Careful what you ask for,” Asmodai warns but the grin Tetsuya gives him is full of demonic cunning. 

He knows exactly what he’s doing. Always has.


End file.
